Life in Chuugakkou (Discontinued)
by SerinaBeauty
Summary: Discontinued! When an Irish girl moves to Japan, she ends up in Attack Junior High, from her favourite spin-off anime Attack on Titan: Junior High, a year before the main characters. Will she be able to keep her secret about knowing about the characters, or will that wall crumble and everyone will find out. Possible Levi x OC. Rated T for language and such.
1. Chapter 1: New School, Not so New Faces

**Chapter 1**

 **New School, Not so New Faces**

It was like a normal day, except it wasn't. I woke up and was confused by my surroundings, until I remembered I had moved to Japan from Ireland. I turned off the alarm on my phone, it was 6 am.

I went for a 10 minute shower and got changed into my new uniform. I could go on and on about how the skirt was too short for my liking. I ended up finding a pair of black tights. School started at eight, and it was a ten minute walk. Right now it was 6:30 and I only finished getting my uniform sorted.

I went down and saw that my hair was a long mess so I put it up in two ponytails which came out of buns, (like this 6c0f/f/2009/064/a/5/usagi_tsukino_by_ ) and the ponytails ended at my waist. I took me a half an hour to finish that, so it was 7 am, which meant I still had 50 minutes to eat and fix up.

My mum woke up to start baking for her new bakery she's opening later today and to make my lunch. I made toast with some Nutella we smuggled through. I also poured myself a bowl of Frosties, which we also smuggled through. I finished my breakfast and put my lunch, which consisted of a bento, some crisps (I ain't american, so no chips .) which we smuggled with us, and a sandwich.

I said goodbye to my mum and headed to school. It was around 7:58 when I got to the wall. I had been to the school to actually join it, but I hadn't wondered around it yet. I remembered to go to the right, as the left held the titans building, luckily I hadn't run into one on the way

"Attack Junior high" I mumbled whilst walking to my class, 2-1, "Great fucking name, I wonder who came up with it"

I got to my class, just as the teacher walked in. I stood at the top of the class, waiting for the teacher to introduce me.

"Settle down, class!" She yelled, slightly hurting my ears, "We have a new student with us, she's not from here, so be as nice to her as you can."

I smiled and said, "I'm Mira Linias, I transferred here from Ireland, I hope I can make some new friends and learn more about here."

"Mira, you can sit over there, beside Levi." She pointed to a seat beside a raven haired boy.

'I've heard that name somewhere before' I thought, 'But I just can't put my finger on it.' I walked over to the seat and sat beside Levi.

"Hi!" I half whispered to Levi.

"Tch. Show me your timetable, brat." He replied

"Okay then," I said as I handed him the timetable. "Why exactly do yo-"

"We have the same subjects, except for Irish and Art. I'll be showing you around. The teacher said yesterday that I had to." The raven headed boy said as he gave me back my timetable.

"Oh, okay then, thanks," I said looking at him, his blue-gray eyes, cold and lifeless.

"Tch." Was all I got back from Levi.

I looked at the timetable myself and figured it was a bit similar to my one from Ireland. Double French Monday morning, followed by English, then it was break, homeroom again, triple art then maths. Lunch, Science, Irish, Homeroom again. How many homeroom classes did we need, in Ireland we just had Registration before break and that was it. (That's how it is in my school anyway)

"Levi, was it? Why do we need three homeroom classes?"

"Tch, don't ask me, Brat. How would I know?" Levi replied with a straight face, looking quite serious. And that's when it hit me, I was in the spin-off anime, Shingeki! Kyojin Chuggakkou (Attack on Titan: Junior High). But, it's a year before it takes place, so I still had some time before Eren and such was joining.

Suddenly the bell went, and I got out of my seat and followed Clean-Freak to double French, yes, I called him 'Clean-Freak', only because I remembered a lot about the spin-off series and the actual show, including Levi's birthday and such, because he was the best character in my opinion and I was a big fangirl.

When I walked into the class, I saw one space free, which happened to be beside Levi. I sighed as I sat beside him and took out my new books and my notes from last year.

The teacher was standing at her desk She had noticed me and said "Salut, es-tu une fille nouvelle?"

I responded with, "Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Mira Linias."

The teacher smiled as she asked me, "Where are you from, Mira?"

I smiled back at her and said, "Je suis Irlandaise, I moved here about a week ago from Ireland. I'm not fluent in French, but I'm learning more everyday."

"Mira, as-tu des freres et des soeurs?"

"Non, Je n'ai pas des freres et soeurs. C'est moi et ma mere." I said, my voice shaken.

The teacher continued to ask me questions and I continued to answer them, unless they hit my feels too hard, and I would stay quiet. The questioning went on for the first half of the double. Then we done some proper work for the second half. Soon enough the bell went, signaling English.

At the end of English, I was at the top of the class, for my great accent and pronounciation. I am Irish, but English is the language I grew up speaking.

"Levi, I wanna join your club, the Scout Regiment club." I asked the clean-freak.

"Tch. How do you know about the club, Brat." he asked.

"I heard about it from a friend who moved here, and my name is Mira, not 'Brat', you heard me say it in three different classes."

"Tch. Follow me."

 **A/N: Decided to do another fanfic as a filler in case of writers block when I write "A New Fairy Tail" I know that Attack on Titan: Junior High was a joke series they made that's more light-hearted and less dark, but I enjoyed it a little more than the original series (Mostly because Levi sings in the last episode and that to summon him you just have to throw a plastic bottle into a paper bin). But anyway, hoped ya liked the first chapter. Follow/Favourite/Review if ya did and I'll see ya's in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scouts, at Last

**Chapter 2**

 **The Scouts, at Last**

"Uh, okay then," I said to the raven haired boy, trailing behind him. I followed him to the club building. Levi opened a door, revealing the Scouts. He went in first, I was about to walk in when someone shouted at me.

"Mira?! Is that really you?" A very familiar voice screamed.

"Petra!" I shouted whilst taking her into a friendly hug. "I missed ya, and I didn't think we'd be in the same school."

"Same, but how's our friends in Ireland? Please tell me they didn't part ways."

"By friends do you mean just Pam? If so then she's doing good, she is in a different school because she is closer to that school than our old school." I pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"Of course I meant Pam, and why didn't you tell me you were moving here?"

"Because I had enough on my hands telling my friends in Ireland, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"So, why are you here, Mira?" she asked me, not considering the obvious.

"Isn't it obvious, to join the Scouts," I said, smiling. Suddenly, a sheet of paper was pinned to my head. "Huh?" I took off the paper and read it. It had the Wings of Freedom in the back ground and in the foreground it read 'Approved'. The thing that pinned it to my head was a button with the Wings of Freedom on it. I fixed the button to my jumper and sat at the table.

"So, Mira, do you have any idea on what authorized club you are joining?" Petra asked me.

"Art club, no doubt," I replied. "So, what do you guys do here?"

"Tch," Levi answered, I had completely forgotten he was here.

"I show everyone my findings from the titan's building," a voice I recognized as Hanji, said.

"I go on about how ama-" it sounded as if he bit his tongue, I looked around and saw that it was Oluo, and he did bite his tongue.

"If you shut up you wouldn't bite your tongue three times a day, Oluo," Petra verbally assaulted him.

I felt someone breathing on my hair, so I looked around and saw that it was Mike. I just sat there and took out my bento, but I ended up fumbling around with my chopsticks, since it was my first time using them. I decided to give up and stab my sushi with the wooden sticks.

Hanji decided to bring out a jar with what looked like giant nail clippings when I was in the middle of eating my sushi. "I scavenged these Titan fingernail clippings from outside their building, cool right?" I placed my hand over my mouth for a second. Then I gave Hanji a death glare.

"So, Shitty-Glasses, you just happen to bring up something totally disgusting while I eat, huh? Well, I'm going to give you a choice. You shut your mouth about your clippings and be okay, or, you continue talking and I kick your butt into next week. Which one do you choose?" I didn't particularly like Hanji from that day forward, she used to be one of my favourite characters because she was basically an abnormal human. What I had also forgotten is that Levi calls Hanji,'Shitty-Glasses' but I remembered that Hanji calls him 'Shorty' back.

The Brunette stayed quiet, although I really wanted to land a hit on her. I put the remainder of my bento in my bag and I was halfway out the door, when I remembered that I was new to the school and forgotten where homeroom is.

"Uh, Levi, I kind of forgot where homeroom is already," I had a 'Oh crap I'm dead' face on when he came over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to our classroom. My face went red of embarrassment as he dragged me into the class to our seats.

"Learn your way around, Brat," he said whilst letting go of my arm.

"Tch. Learn my name," I was going to say 'Clean-Freak' but he hadn't done anything 'Clean-Freak' related yet. Homeroom was almost over when I remembered that me and Levi have separate classes.

When class ended I started to wonder the halls aimlessly, until I found Petra.

"Petra, do you happen to know where the art classroom is?"

"Yep, third floor, last door on the far right of the corridor."

"Thank you!" I shouted from the far end of the corridor. I followed the directions that Petra gave me and luckily, I was just in time for class.

I went over to the free easel and started sketching Eren, Mikasa and Armin from the end of the first opening of the original series, when they were using their ODM gear. A few students looked at my work and gasped, either because it was way better than theirs, or the fact that they had no idea what I was drawing.

At the end of the first class in the triple, I had finished the sketch of the trio. I then moved onto a more realistic looking Sailor Moon. I rathered doing the anime style, but I was good at doing realistic portraits too. I used to be the worst at art in my class, but I took classes after Petra left to Japan, then my skill in art shot up and I ended up becoming one of the best.

At the end of the second class, I finished sketching Sailor moon, although it ended up looking more like me than Usagi. I then started sketching myself, Mum and Dad, but I made Dad look like a blur, as he wasn't with me and Mum any more. Suddenly I remembered how he died

 _Flashback to approx. 1 year ago_

Mammy* and Daddy were shouting and swearing all morning, until Mammy told Daddy to 'Get the fuck out of her life'. I did't really know how to swear or what the words meant, but I was scared. It's been a few days since their argument, Daddy spent all the money he had left on drugs and beer. Mammy kept trying to get me out of my room, and had successfully bribed me out with chocolate filled croissants. She told me that we were going to go out for a walk.

Myself and Mammy were on the footpath on the left side of the road when we saw Daddy driving. I prayed to God that he wasn't drunk or on drugs, unfortunately, he was both. He ended up driving from the left side of the road**, to the right, crashing into the sidewalk. The car then tumbled down the hill, not hitting anyone, and smashed into a tree.

I let go of my mammy and carefully ran across the road and followed the dirt marks down to the car. I saw Daddy lying in the car, motionless. A few of his bones were broken, bruises all over his face and hands, and sharp shards of glass, sticking into his skin. I kneeled into the grass and cried my eyes out. Mammy had called the Gardaí*** and the Ambulance, and soon enough they came. My hands and my face were soaked with tears. They had gotten him out of the car and checked if he was breathing, he wasn't, and his pulse, gone.

After his funeral, I didn't come out of my room for a week, and I hadn't gone to school for a fortnight.

 _End of Flashback_

A girl had come up to me and asked if I was okay, which confused me slightly, until she pointed out to me that I was crying. I felt the tears in my eyes and told her that I was fine and I had just remembered something sad. I continued with my sketch and had finished it a few minutes before class ended, which gave me enough time to put the three drawings together and put everything else away.

When the class ended I was the first out. I had seen my Maths class when Levi dragged me to Homeroom, which meant no one had to show me to it. I walked in the room to find that the teacher wasn't there yet, which kinda reminded me of my Maths teacher from last year who was usually late to class. I sat at the top, and ended up sitting beside Hanji, just fucking great.

But what had surprised me even more was the teacher who walked in the door.

"Sorry that I am late class, I had something to attend to. Well, it's nice to see you again Mira."

"Ms. Friel, nice to see you too." I said to my favourite teacher, Ms. Friel. 'Right, first Petra, now Ms. Friel. This school keeps sending amazing and shitty things toward me, but why?' I thought.

Ms. Friel gave us out our work and I finished it in a breeze, so I looked through my sketches, and so did the teacher.

"Very nice sketches you have there, Mira. Do you mind if I show the class one?" She asked. I nodded and gave her the one of myself, my mum and my dad.

She showed the class the sketch and everyone was shocked, I think. Ms. Friel gave me my sketch back and gave me extra work, 'cause I had finished mine way too early.

After class everyone was coming over to me and complimenting my artwork. I smiled and thanked them all. Shitty-Glasses then came up to me and apologised about ruining my appetite. I forgave her and told her that if she did do it again, I'd be feeding her to the Titans.

I was about to leave the school to leave my art home when I voice came up behind me, saying,

"Hey, Brat. Where on earth are you going?"

I paused right in my tracks and turned around. "What is it to you, Levi?" I said whilst turning back around.

"I better go with you to make sure you don't forget you're way back here," the raven headed boy said coldly, following me.

I went into my house and placed my bag on the floor, "Mum, I'm just popping in to leave my art in my room! I'll be going back to school in a minute!" I shouted whilst running up the stairs to my room. I placed the three sheets of paper on my bed and ran back down the stairs. I grabbed the bag and ran back to school.

I went to the club room and brought out a box I didn't remember putting in my bag. There was a note on it, saying;

"Mira,  
I presume you have made loads of friends already, make sure to share all these with them and don't keep them all to yourself.

Love, Mum"

I opened the box and some steam flew in my face. A big grin appeared on my face as I said, "Chocolate croissants for everyone!"

I took one out of the warm croissants and bit into it, warm chocolate dripped out of the centre, onto my hand. "Mmm, Mum sure knows how to bake the best croissants." I said.

"True, your mum used to bake them all the time when I came over to your house," Petra said, taking a bite out of her croissant.

Everyone had at least one croissant, and there was one left. Myself and Levi both reached for it, and I passed it over to Levi.

"You have it. You have to deal with me all day, so take it." I smiled at him, but all I got back was,

"Tch, thanks, brat."

 *** In Ireland, at least where I'm from in Ireland, we say Mammy, instead of Mummy.**

 **** In Ireland and the UK we drive on the left hand side of the road, not the right.**

 ***** Basically Irish police**

 **A/N: Okay, Long chapter because writers block is killing me with "A New Fairy Tail". This chapter killed me because I had to write it out TWICE, because I had saved it the other night, then the next morning I opened the file and it was blank, and I had forgotten what I had written, so I had to start fresh and re-write the whole damn chapter. Anyway if ya liked it, Follow/Fave/Review and I will see all of ya's in the next chapter ;3;**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Wings of Freedom'

**Chapter 3**

 **'Wings of Freedom'**

"You're welcome, Levi," I said, smiling kindly.

He just done his signature 'tch' and ate the pastry. I found it confusing how his face was still clean after eating the chocolate filled croissant.

"Hey, Petra, do you want to come to my house after school to catch up?" I asked the ginger haired girl.

"Yeah, we really do need to catch up on the last year and a half," Petra replies, smiling.

"Shitty-Glasses, do you want to join us?" I ask Hanji, still forgetting that Levi uses that nickname for her.

"Yes, we could talk about m-" the brunette was cut off.

"We will not be talking about your titan findings, or anything about titans for that matter, although I really want to get my hands on some ODM gear," I said to Hanji, 'Stupid titan freak, she needs to learn that she's the only one here that loves titans'.

I put the box which used to hold the croissants into my bag and took out my bento. I stabbed the sushi, and popped it into my mouth, savouring the flavour, until,

"Tch, brat. Let me show you how to use the damn chopsticks," Shorty said, grabbing my hand and putting one of the chopsticks between my ring finger and my thumb, the other one between my index finger and my middle finger, clamped together by my thumb, "Now, move your fingers like this," he jiggled two of his fingers up and down and I did the same.

I picked a piece of sushi up with ease and said, "Thanks, Levi," before I placed the sushi in my mouth. I had finished my bento and went onto eating my sandwich.

"Do you guys wanna-" Hanji said.

"No, I wanna eat, not look at the crap you got from the titans,"I cut her off, shoving my sandwich in my mouth. "Dash awl you evah tawk abouph (That's all you ever talk about)" I continued, swallowing the piece of the sandwich. "You really need new hobbies, Hanji. Why don't we try and get you a new one later, when we are at my house?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Petra says, smiling at me and Hanji.

I finish my sandwich and my crisps and go to science with Hanji and Levi. I get placed beside Levi, who would have guessed I would have been seated beside him. Lucky for us, we were doing Chemistry and not Biology. Our luckiness wasn't there for long though because Hanji ended up blowing something up.

"Goddammit Shitty-Glasses, do you always blow things up in Chemistry?" I sighed, walking up to her after class.

"Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know," she said, lowering her head.

"Levi, do you know if she does or not?" I asked him.

"Tch. Yes, in every Chemistry class, she blows something up. In every Biology class she turns crazy," He replied.

"Thank you. Now I am away to Irish, see ya later!" I said, running and waving at the same time and I accidentally ran into Petra. "Hey, sorry for running into you, Petra. What do you have now?"

"Irish, why?"

"We have the same class then, we gotta go," I said, following the ginger haired girl, and I was shocked who was at the desk again.

The classroom looked way different than the others, actually, it looked exacly like my Irish classroom from last year, and I figured out why.

"Trathnona mhaith, a múinteoir (Good afternoon, Teacher)," I said. 'Okay, this is getting on my nerves, I need to know what the fuck's going on here.'

"Trathnona mhaith, Mira. Conas atá tú? (Good afternoon, Mira. How are you?)" she replied.

"Go maith, Ms. Barry (Good, Ms. Barry)," I said, placing my bag at the seat in front of her desk, exactly where I sat last year. "Agus tú fein? (And yourself?)"

"Go maith, go maith (Good, good)," Ms. Barry answered. "Since it _is_ your first day here, I am going to let you talk to Petra for the whole class. I have things to do anyway."

So for the rest of the class myself and Petra caught up a bit, I ended up scratching my back a lot, and she knew why.

"So how are your, ahem, _things_?" she asked.

"The biggest pain in my fucking ass. It's so hard to not fix them under my uniform all the time. Do they show easily?" I said, still fixing my _things_.

Petra checked and answered, "Nah, you'll be fine, just if you keep trying to fix them they might show up more."

"Okay, I'll be more careful around other people. Wait, how am I meant to hide them later when you and Hanji are coming, damn it." I started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, I will stay with Hanji after school for a bit, just give me your address and we will come after a while," She replied, and I calmed down.

"You're a lifesaver, Petra. Thank you so much," I smiled. I wrote my address on a piece of paper and gave it to Petra. "Here, my address. Keep stalling Hanji until I text you that I'm ready."

"Okay, you're welcome Mira." The bell went and we got out of our seats.

"Slán, Ms. Barry (Bye, Ms. Barry)," we said simultaneously.

"Slán libh, a chailíní (Goodbye, girls)," she replied.

"See ya in a while, Petra," I smiled at her.

"You too, Mira. I'll make sure to take care of Hanji," she smiled back.

I headed to homeroom and sat at my seat, mostly ignoring the teacher. She was saying something about the clubs and gave me a sheet.

"Mira, you have a week to choose which club you are joining, okay?"

"Yes, Miss," I said. 'I could join the art club and improve my art skills and such, or I could join the wall-cleanup club and use the Omni-Directional Mobility gear, goddamnit.'

Class ended and I got out of my seat. I changed my shoes and put my school ones back. I left the school and started going home, noticing that Levi was going the same way as me.

"Tch. You following me, Brat?" Levi asked me.

"Nope, my house is this way, Shorty. Remember, you followed me home at lunch?" I answered him, continuing to walk to my house.

"I thought Petra and Shitty-Glasses were going to your house, brat?"

"They are, just not yet, okay Shorty," I replied, going to my door. "Well, see ya, Shorty," I said, waving.

"Tch, Brat," he muttered, walking down the street into a slightly bigger house than mine.

I went in the door and took off my shoes, "Mum, a few of my friends are coming over in a while. If they come, tell them I'm upstairs, please," I said running up the stairs to my room. I lock the door and put on 'Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai' and made sure it wasn't too loud, I didn't want anyone hearing my music down in the bakery.

I change into 'normal' clothes, consisting of a lavender t-shirt with invisible slits in the back and a violet skirt that reached the top of my knees. I took my hair out of the buns and put it up in one big ponytail. I was about to do something until I heard Petra and Hanji in the bakery downstairs, 'Oh crap,' I thought. 'Mum's gonna tell Petra and Hanji I'm upstairs waiting for them, damnit,' I threw on a hoodie and went downstairs into the bakery.

"Heya, Mira. Do you mind helping me for a bit? I have something to do," Mum asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tend the bakery for a bit," I replied

"Thanks, Mira. Prices are on the sheet beside the register." She said whilst walking out the back door into the house.

What surprised me next was three kids who walked into the bakery.

"Armin, Mikasa, what are you two going to get? I am going to see if they have any cookies," a face and voice I could clearly remember as Eren asked the other two.

"Whatever you get, I'll get, Eren." Mikasa replied, straight faced as usual.

"I might get the croissants, they look nice," Armin said.

"So, what can I get you three kids?" I smiled, trying not to say anything that might uncover my secret about knowing them.

"Do you have any cookies?" Eren asked.

"Yep, they are all over here, take your time choosing them," I answered, pointing at the twenty different types of cookies all placed neatly on one side of the glass showcase. Mikasa and Eren started looking at all the different types of cookies while Armin was still standing at the counter. "What would you like?"

"Could I get a croissant, please?" he asked me.

"Plain or chocolate?" I said with a bag in my hand and tong thingys in the other.

"Chocolate please," he replied.

"Okay," I said, putting the chocolate croissant in the bag. "Here you are, 100 yen please," I gave him the bag and he gave me the money. "Come back again" I smiled at Armin and walked over to Eren and Mikasa. "Have you two kids decided what you want yet?" I saked them.

"This one," Eren pointed at the double chocolate chip cookie.

"Whatever one he gets, I get too," Mikasa said.

I put the two double chocolate chip cookies in a bag and gave it to them, "120 yen please," I said, smiling.

Eren gave me the money and the trio left the bakery. Mum walked as they left. "Those three kids looked happy, didn't they Mira?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, they did. Well, I'm going back to my room, see ya," I said, running back upstairs. I text Petra that I am ready and I turn off my music. I take my jumper off and spread out my blue and white wings, "Tch, it sucks to be 2% bird," I muttered. Suddenly there was knocks on my door.

"Mira, it's Petra."  
"And Hanji,"  
The two said. Hanji sounding unimpressed that we were going to try and get her a new hobby today.

"Right, one second," I said, folding my wings under my t-shirt and putting on a denim jacket. I unlocked the door and got tackled by Hanji.

"Please don't get me a new hobby," she whined, "I don't need one, honestly."

"You do need a new hobby, Hanji," Petra and I said simultaneously.

"I dunno, but i actually feel very lazy about it now," I said, lazily. "Have you guys been to my mum's bakery yet?"

"Well, actually that was the first place we went," Petra said.

"Good thing my mum didn't tell you guys to come up here then," I said.

"What are we going to do then?" Petra asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Yes! Hanji, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Why do I have to go first?" Hanji questioned.

"Because it was your idea, Shitty-Glasses," I replied.

"Fine, truth," she said.

"When and how did you get interested in titans?"

"Dunno, I probably have been interested in them my whole life," She answers

And so we asked each other questions for a few hours and then they both had to go home. I took off my denim jacket and spread my wings out again, letting them feel the air in the cool room after being stuck under clothes all day.

 **A/N: Extra long chapter for a few reasons, one being that I have been through a few weeks of writers block with 'A New Fairy Tail' (My other fanfic) and another being that I love this series ;3;. So, we have found out about Mira's little secret about being 2% bird (Like in Maximum Ride, I like the manga more ;3; but I do read the novels.) and this ISN'T going to be a crossover fic, there will be loads of hints from other animes, mostly Fairy Tail, Sailor Moon and possibly Digimon Savers/ Digimon Data Squad. Mira's wings are like the 'Wings of Freedom' with her left wing being the blue colour and the right one being white. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Follow/Fave/Review if ya did, and I'll see you guys in the next one, Bye! ;3;**

 ** _Edit:_ I will say more about how Mira is 2% avian in the next chapter, thank you for bringing it up, LunaBloom, very appreciated ;3; **


	4. Chapter 4: Colds and Wings

**A/N: So as I stated in the last chapter I will be going on about Mira's wings, which is why this A/N is here. So, if you haven't heard of the Manga/Novel, Maximum Ride, you should read it, it's a good series. So Max and the flock (Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy (The Gasman) and Angel) are genetically engineered, meaning that since they were fertilized eggs they had been experimented on with avian DNA, hence the wings, air-sacs and such. Their wings are easy to hide under clothing, even though they are around 10 to 15 feet long. With their wings hidden underneath clothing, Max, Fang and Iggy, look like adults, although they are around 14 years old. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel also look much older than they are. Nudge being 11/12, Gazzy is 8/9 and Angel, 6. Mira is like them, but she might not be gaining the super-human traits. Now, after explaining that, lets get onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Colds and Wings**

 _ **Third person PoV**_

Mira woke up at 6 am, as usual. It was still slightly dark, but the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. Mira groaned as she woke up, kitten sneezing twice before going to get changed. She took off the lavender t-shirt she forgot to take off the night before, tucked in her wings and put on her white school shirt. She slipped off her violet skirt and pulled on her navy one, along with white socks and her white trainers. She placed her bow under the collar of her shirt and pulled on her lavender jumper.

"Tch, I guess I'll have to get used to this short-ass skirt," She murmurs, looking at herself in her mirror before sneezing another time. Mira grabs her hairbrush and a few hair ties. She takes the ponytail out of her hair and brushes it out before putting it in a messy bun at the top of her head. She heads downstairs and makes some toast for breakfast, putting a fine layer of Nutella on the bread before eating it.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by a Twerking Heichou~**

"Bye Mum, see you at lunch," Mira shouts to her mother, Aoiléann. [Which is pronounced 'A-lean' btw] Mira was running to the school when she bumped into a certain clean-freak who was sipping his tea. She had made him spill his tea over his uniform.

"Hey, Brat! What did you do that for?" Levi asked, sounding quite angry, because first off he loved his tea, and second off, he loves clean things.

"Sorry, Levi. I was rushing, I'll buy you some tea later, bye!" She said before sneezing and rushing again to school.

"Tch. That brat's probably gotten herself sick, it's half seven and she's acting like she's late, must be a cold or something," Levi muttered under his breath whilst going back to his house to change into clean clothes and to get a mask thing for Mira, just in case she didn't have one.

Mira sniffled as she ran to the club building. As she entered the room which held the Scouts, she sneezed twice, kitten-like. Surprisingly, it was just Mira and Hanji in the room.

"Mira, you sneeze just like a kitten!" Hanji exclaimed, "Hey, Mira, if you don't mind me asking, what's that lump in your back?" I looked at my back, and noticed my wings weren't properly hidden, 'Damnit, I should have know this was going to happen sometime, fucking Hanji and her scientific bullshit,'

"Oh, right, about that..." I said, hesitantly, "I..I.. Come with me outside for a second, okay, Hanji," I grabbed her arm, sneezed into my free arm, and pulled her to the trees around the club building. "I couldn't say it in the room, 'cause, ya know, the others might overhear this and tell the whole damn school. Well, I..."

"Hurry up already, Mira!" Hanji shouted, startling Mira a little.

"I'll show it to you, okay?" Mira said, taking off her jumper. "Fucking scientific bitch," She muttered, right after she took off the bow. "I hope you're ready for this, Shitty-Glasses!" Mira shouted as she spread her blue wing first (Which is the left wing), and then the white wing. The wingspan was about 12ft, so the wings being around 6ft.

"Mira! Why did you hide these beauties! They look _exactly_ like the Wings of Freedom!" Hanji exclaimed, hurting my ears slightly.

"Shut the fuck up Hanji, someone might hear you. You're such a damn abnormal," Mira hissed at her as she tucked her wings in properly, sneezing a few times as she did so. She then put her jumper on, followed by the bow. "If you spill one word about this," She pauses to sneeze, "You're fucked, capiche?" She nodded as a reply, motioning her fingers as of her was zipping her mouth shut.

"Let's go now, Mira. School starts in ten minutes," She said as she turned towards the club building. I followed, but walked past the club building to the school. "Mira, where are you going?" Hanji asked.

"To change my shoes, duh," she replied, pointing at the the white trainers, which now had some dirt on them. She ran off to the school's main building and changed her shoes, sneezing all the way.

 _ **Mira's PoV**_

I continued running to the Scouts room, sneezing every few minutes, 'Tch, am I getting sick. I don't feel sick, must be coming down with a cold' I thought as I reached the building, 'Wait...' "Oh, shit," I muttered under my breath, "I'm supposed to have one of those mask thingies if I'm sick" I continued to mutter as I opened the door to the scouts. "Hey, guys, how are you?" I sniffled.

"Mira, are you sick?" Petra asked me, as I kitten-sneezed once again.

"Tch, of course the brat's sick. Look at her," Levi gestures towards me

"What?! I'm not sick, hehe," I made a stupid face, sneezing shortly after.

Levi put his hand on my forehead, "Tch, a fever, just what I thought. Here you'll need this," he held out a mask. I took it and put it over my mouth and nose.

"Thanks, Shorty," I smiled, although you couldn't see it because of the mask covering part of my face. I pick up my bag, put it on, and headed to homeroom with Levi and Hanji. I sighed as I ignored what the teacher was saying, as usual, whilst looking out of the window at the trees, wanting to go out and fly around like how I could in the fields in Ireland. Suddenly, the bell went and I went out of the class, looking at my timetable, 'Woo, Irish with Petra and Ms. Barry' I thought. 'Well, maybe not Ms. Barry, but whatever'.

 **~Time Skip, brought to you by a lazy writer who doesn't wanna do more Irish on her holidays~**

"See ya later, Mira," Petra said, running off to her next class.

"You too, Petra," I smiled, also running off to my next class, which was English. 'Great, just what I need, a damn clean-freak sitting beside me' I thought as I walked in the class, sitting down next to Levi. Soon we were given some work. We had to read a passage and answer the questions that follow.

"Hmm, 'Why did Armin scream horrifically?' That's way too easy," I muttered, sneezing shortly after and wrote down my answer,

 _'Armin made a gut-wrenching scream because his friend got eaten by a titan after saving him. I say his because in the passage, Armin was petrified as he was picked up by a titan and was dropped into his mouth, only to be pulled out by his best friend Eren. Armin was about to help Eren out, until the titan bit down, chopping Eren's left hand off and swallowing him. "'Eren, no!' Armin screamed as his friend was eaten by the titan," So in conclusion Armin screamed horrifically because Eren was eaten by the (Santa Claus) titan as Eren wanted Armin to live.'_

I scanned over the answer to make sure that there was no spelling mistakes and moved onto the other questions.

 _'What is another name for the titan that ate Eren?'_

 _'Another name for the titan that ate Eren is the Santa Claus Titan because the way that Hajime Isayama describes the titan makes it much like a titan version of Santa'_

The bell went and it was time for Geography, my worst subject. I looked at the timetable, sneezed and saw that it was in the same classroom as Maths, which probably meant that Ms. Friel was teaching it. I walked into the class and found that my thoughts were correct.

Geography ended and myself, Hanji and Levi went to the club room. I sneezed and Hanji started going on about my adorable kitten sneezing again.

"Mira, did you know your sneezes are so adorable?" She asked.

"Tch, shut up, Shitty-Glasses," I said, sneezing again. "Goddamnit, why do I have to be sick now? Why not on the weekend or something?" I continued to whine.

"Tch, and you're telling Shitty-Glasses to shut up. Quit your damn whining, Brat," Levi said in his usual tone.

"True, ya short cúl tóna," I replied, sniffling.

"Tch. What does that even mean, Brat,"

"N-nothing," I stuttered, actually knowing completely what it meant. We entered the room, and of course I had to sneeze again, making everyone even more aware of us coming in.

"Petra, what does 'Cúl Tóna' mean?" Levi asked the ginger. I was behind him, motioning to Petra to not tell him. She just tilted her head slightly.

"A Cúl Tóna, is a dickhead," She answered, and I sprinted for my life, but I didn't get too far because I wasn't the really athletic type, although I was really good at flying. "Tch, damnit," I muttered, pinned to the ground by Levi. "Petra, why?" I whined once more, pouting. She had followed us because she wanted to get away from Oluo.

"Sorry, Mira, but you know I can't lie," Petra said, standing there like nothing happened.

"Brat, you still owe me that tea from this morning," Levi reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. Now can you get off me, please?" I asked him, as he was sitting on my legs, holding my arm behind my back. He let go of me and got off my legs, 'Hope he didn't feel my wings' I thought worriedly.

"Now, what about my black tea, Brat?" He asked.

"Come to my mum's bakery after school, which is on the other side of my house, if you didn't know," I replied, coughing slightly. "Just tell my mum you are a friend of mine and she'll tell you where I am," I smiled. He glared at me for a while, until he said,

"Tch. Fine, brat, you better get me that tea," he said as he made his way to the room. Me and Petra done the same after a minute.

"Petra, do you wanna eat lunch outside today, I need to talk to you about stuff, important stuff," I asked the ginger, sneezing shortly after.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like you're itching to go soar in the sky," Petra answered, smiling.

"Yeah, haven't done it since I was in Ireland. Also, Shitty-Glasses found out," I replied, sighing.

"Cool... Wait. What!?" She screamed in my face.

"Yeah, she found out because my mind was foggy this morning, I didn't tuck 'em in good enough, so she found out. Also, don't shout in my ears, you'll damage them!" I explained.

 **~Le Time Skip, brought by a** **N** **eko** **Mira~**

I got up out of my seat, glad that I didn't have to sit on one again for the length of two classes. I made my way to the art class, dropping my bag next to my easel. I decided to draw Max and Fang, from Maximum Ride, during the first half of the class. I then sketched Mira, wings and all, as a part of the actual Scout Regiment, not the club at school. I wanted to finish the drawing in the next art class I had, so I left it in the classroom.

I made my way to Geography, my least favourite subject, unless you count homeroom, which you probably wouldn't. I noticed that the class was taught in the same classroom as Maths, most likely meaning that Ms. Friel was going to be teaching it. As I walked into the classroom, I found that my hunch was correct and that Ms. Friel was teaching Geography, just like last year.

 **~Time skip, brought to you by Potato Girl~**

 _ **Third person PoV**_

Mira and Petra met up outside the small forest surrounding the club building. The two of them brought their lunches, and Mira was slowly starting to give into her hunger, as she needed around three to four thousand calories a day.

The pair went in the forest, looking for a nice place to eat.

"Any ideas, Mira?" Petra asked the blonde haired girl.

"There, that branch looks quite thick, don't ya think?" Mira answered.

Petra nodded as a lunch and a jumper was thrown in her direction. Mira spread her blue and white wings out as she grabbed Petra and flew the both up to the branch.

"Well, I need to fly for a bit. I haven't done it since before I left Ireland, I'll be back in around five minutes, okay," The Irish girl said before taking off to the sky, her wings finally getting freedom from being under her clothes all day. But what she didn't notice was the scout club all looking at her in awe.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did, follow/fave, or review, and I will see you guys in the next chapter, baii!**


	5. Chapter 5: She Screwed Up

**A/N: I know, it has been over a week, but, I have three FanFics to write. This one, a Fairy Tail one, and a Regular Attack on Titan FanFic. I will try and update the three as soon as I can, but there's no promises on dates. Enjoy the chapter. ;3;**

 **Chapter 5**

 **She Screwed Up**

 _ **Mira's PoV**_

I flew up, and flew further from the club building first, then I turned around and went back towards Petra. I noticed people down outside the club building. I focused a bit more and saw that it was my club, the Scouts'. I dived down, hiding in the trees. 'Fuck, I hope they didn't see my face' I thought as I pulled my wings in and landed on the thick branch that Petra was eating her lunch on.

"Shit," I muttered as I grabbed my lunch and wolfed it down.

"Mira, is something wrong?" Petra asked.

"They, they saw me," I gulped. "I'm dead," I grabbed my jumper and pulled it on, fixing my wings.

"What do you mean by ' _they_ ' _,_ Mira?"

"The club," I started hyperventalating once again. "The- they saw me, I-I don't know, what to do."

"Calm yourself, Mira. You don't want to pass out like in primary school again, do you?"

"You're right, I should calm down. I'm overexaggerating it," I started to hear voices coming from in front of me, mostly Hanji's. I couldn't see anything, so I pulled off my jumper and flew up above the leaves of the trees, looking through the gaps that were between the green bunches of nature, and sure enough, it was Hanji, Levi and the others. I flew back to Petra, tucked my wings and pulled my jumper on. I grabbed my lunchbox, grabbed Petra and jumped off the tree, landing safely on my feet, Petra was squirming in my arm.

"Try to look normal," I said whilst letting her stand on her own, walking towards the building, getting closer to the others and sensing their presence. Hanji's chatter got louder as she rambled on about her findings from today. I wasn't necessarily looking where I was going, and ended up bumping into everyone's favourite Clean-Freak for the second time today.

"Tch. Learn to watch where you are going, Brat," he said coldly, giving me one of his usual death stares.

"Sorry, Levi. It's kind of a habit I have, not looking where I'm going, hehe," I smiled, trying to look innocent, hoping they didn't notice that it was me flying in the light blue, cloudless sky, feeling free from the terrors of being stuck on the ground all day, letting the cold air brush past my feathers.

I looked over at Hanji, who was mouthing 'We need to talk, badly,' I smiled slightly.

"Hey, Hanji, wanna go talk for a bit," I continued smiling, hoping I wasn't making anything too obvious.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, now," She started smiling now too, but not in her 'Creepy-Imma-Do-Experiments-On-You' smile. We walked off further than the others, making sure no one could hear us. I pinned her to a tree.

"Did you fucking spill it, Shitty-Glasses?" I hissed at the brunette.

"N-no, they all went outside and saw you, but at first they didn't know who it was, then they saw the mask and your eyes. Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything," Hanji squeaked the last sentence, which is isn't something you would hear from a Titan-Freak who insults a Clean-Freak all the time about said Clean-Freak being short and such, getting away with just a death-glare. I guess she is actually scared of me. I let go of her and gave her a death-glare.

"But, if you do tell someone, I'll slice you up and feed you to the titans, got that?" She nodded and we headed back to the club building.

 **~Time Skip, Brought by Haru swimming Free (Anyone else like Free?)~**

 _ **Levi's PoV**_

That brat, Mira told me to go to her bakery after school, I hope she fucking remembered about my tea. I was walking home as usual, just to leave my bag in my house. After I left my bag neatly in my room, I head to the brat's place. 'I need to remember to clean my house again after I come back from the brat's bakery.' I thought as I walked over to the place. I entered the bakery and saw a woman at the counter, who looks a lot like the brat. The damn place was nearly full, I wouldn't have thought the place would have so many people after just opening. To be honest I really enjoyed the brat's filthy pastries, so I'm not too surprised. I was about to ask the woman for Mira, but she excused herself and went into her house.

Mira walked in and had looked down at me, not in a bad way, just that she's a bit taller than me.

"Hi, how can I help you, Levi?" She asked me, smiling like a baka.

"Tch, you told me to come here, brat," I said, not giving a shit about it, all I wanted was my damned black tea.

"I know, and my mum told me to work for a bit, so, hold your horses, Ackerman," That brat can really get on your nerves sometimes, she like a weak Shitty-Glasses, a _really_ weak Shitty-Glasses. Soon enough her mother came back, and took over the bakery again.

"Can you tell me why I'm here now, brat?" I asked the annoying shit.

"C'mon, Shorty. This way," The brat grabbed my arm and pulled me to her kitchen. I clicked my tongue and ignored her.

 _ **Mira's PoV**_

He had zoned out. I was asking him what tea he prefered, gold or black. I started waving my arms in his face, calling him all the names I could.

"Levi. Ackerman. Shorty. Heichou. Humanities strongest. Clean-Freak," he actually responded at Clean-Freak.

"What the fuck do you want, Brat?"

"Gold tea, or Black tea?" I asked as I clicked my tongue.

"Black."

"Okay," I made myself a cup of tea while I was at it. I knew Levi just wanted plain black tea, but I wanted to call him all the names I could. I poured milk into my gold tea and took the two cups into the living room. "Wait here a second," I said as I ran out to the bakery and grabbed a few things. I took them to the kitchen and placed them nicely on a plate. I brought the plate into the living room and placed them beside the two cups of tea. "So, did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary today, like, I dunno, a flying person with the 'Wings of Freedom' literally on their back?"

"Tch, I know it was you, don't panic. It's just myself, Four-Eyes and Petra. No one else knows, brat," Levi said, his monotone voice calming me down. It felt weird, being calmed down by the cold clean-freak. 'No, I can't be falling for that cold asshat, then again, I fell for his counter-part from Shingeki no Kyojin. But this isn't titan-slaying Captain Levi, this is just Levi Ackerman, the clean-freak of Attack Junior High.' I sighed as I sipped some of my tea.

"Tch. This place is filthy," I should've seen that comment coming. Looking around a bit, I replied to his comment.

"Yeah, I guess it needs to be cleaned a good bit," I nommed on a croissant. His gray-blue eyes were looking straight into mine, I didn't realized I was staring until,

"Hey, brat. What the fuck are you staring at?" I snapped out of it, looking away, still eating the croissant.

"Nothing, Levi," I had completely zoned out looking at his cold eyes. We just contined with our tea and the pastries.

A while later we had finished and Levi went back to his house. 'I wonder how damn clean his place is' I thought, 'Probably too clean.'

"Mira, can you take-over the bakery for a few minutes again? I need to re-stock some pastries and such." Mum said.

"Sure, I'll do it now," I got up and walked to the bakery behind the house.

 _ **~Third-person PoV~**_

Mira stood at the register, waiting for customers. Three children walked through the door, with an older woman. Mira recognized the four people. It was Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Eren's mother, Carla. Eren and Mikasa went to look at the cookies, whilst Armin was at the counter, looking up at Mira. Carla was over with Eren and Mikasa.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you have any of those chocolate croissants left?" Armin asked Mira.

"Please, just call me Mira. Sadly, they are out right now, but would you like a butter one instead?" The blonde girl answered, her hair falling over her eyes. She pulled the hair back and picked up the tongs and a bag.

"I'm Armin, and I don't mind at all that I have the plain croissant," He smiled kindly. Mira picked up the croissant with her tongs and placed it in the bag. Eren started getting mad over at the cookies. Mira placed the bag down.

"What? why is there no double-chocolate chip cookies left?" He frowned, unhapppy that there was none left.

"One second, Armin," She smiled as she went over to Eren, Mikasa and Carla. "Is everything okay here?" Mira asked Carla.

"My favourite cookies aren't here," Eren continued to frown. Mira ruffled the brunette's hair.

"Here, these are the same, they just have M&M's in them instead," Mira pointed at the cookies she had just described. The brunette nodded.

"Whatever Eren gets, I get," Mikasa stated. Mira placed two of the cookies into a bag and walked over to the till.

"Are you paying for all of it, Miss?" The blonde smiled as she asked Carla. She gave Eren the bag of cookies and Armin his bag with a croissant in it.

"Please, call me Carla. I am paying for Armin, Eren and Mikasa," She said as she got out her purse.

"That will be two-hundred and twenty Yen please," Mira smiled as she got the money from Carla. "Come back again." Aoiléann came up behind Mira.

"Those kids are really nice, aren't they?" Mira smiled at her mother.

"Yeah. Well, I'm just going up to my room now, see ya," She went back into the house as the doorbell rang. "Huh? Who could that be?" She muttered as she opened the door, Hanji jumped on top of Mira and made the two fall on the ground. Mira got up and brushed off invisible dust. "I'm guessing you want to study my wings, right?"

"Yep. Now to your room!" Hanji said walking up the stairs to Mira's room.

"Hanji, wait," The blonde stopped her and ran up to her room.

 _ **Mira's PoV (So much PoV shifting xD)**_

I locked the door to my room and grabbed the posters that were scattered around the room. They all had Levi on them. They were carefully placed in my closet and I unlocked the door to be hugged, Hanji pulling me to the ground once again. I had gotten out from Hanji's grasp, brushing off invisible dust again.

"Hanji, stop it, please," I said to the hyper brunette as I took off my jumper and closed the door again. I spread my wings and just stood there as Hanji did her studies on them.

"How are they two different colours?"

"Dunno."

"How much food do you need to eat in a day?"

"Three to four thousand calories."

"Do you like anyone?" Hanji asked.

"Definitely not, Hanji" I replied as my face started warming up.

"Who is it, Mira? You can't back away now!" She stated as I looked away, taking my hair out of the bun it was in.

"Like you would know who it is,"

"It's Levi, isn't it?"

"Why would I like that obsessive Clean-Freak?" I said looking away slightly more as Hanji put on her 'Crazy-Imma-Do-Experiments-On-You' smile.

"Ooh~ Mira has a crush on Levi~" The brunette started singing, "Levi and Mira, sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ First comes love~ Second comes marrage~ Third comes a baby in a golden carrage~" I didn't hesitate to slap her, a red mark slowly formed on her face.

"Hanji, shut the fuck up," My face was probably as red as Erza Scarlet's hair by now. "I _will_ slice you up and feed you to the titans," I hissed as I pulled a box of sharp knives out from under my bed. The brunette stepped back a bit and was biting her lip to stop herself from talking. I pushed the box back under the bed as Hanji asked me a question.

"Why do you have a box of knives under your bed?"

"In case a murderer comes into my room in the middle of the night, why else would I have a box of knives under my bed?" Hanji opened her mouth to say something but I answered, "It was a rhetorical question, don't bother your ass to answer it, Shitty-Glasses." I sighed, knowing Hanji will start going on about the fact that I liked Levi after my second day of school, and it's as if I'm psychic, she starts up again.

"So, you like Levi, but, why?" I looked at her, then looked away, and then back at her.

"I, actually, don't know," I paused for a second, "It could be his raven hair, or his cold blue-gray eyes, hell, it could even be his attitude towards everyone. Do you even know when to give in Hanji?" I sighed once again, waiting for the Crap-Brain to answer. (Levi said to Hanji once "Has your brain become crap too?" so that's why I said 'Crap-Brain').

"Nope, but, I have finished my studies for today. See you tomorrow at school, Mira," She rushed out the door, ran down the stairs and slammed the front door shut.

 **~Time skip, brought by a lifeless soul (me... Reason: I mostly sit and write fanfics/play osu!/draw)~**

I sat on my bed for a bit after dinnner, wondering about things, if I should do them or if I shouldn't. It took me about half an hour, but I decided to do something. I got out my box of knives, and found the lone pair of scissors in there. The scissors were like the ones a hairdresser would use. I put the box of knives back under the bed, I then started cutting my hair short again. Mum had taught me how to cut my hair and such a few years back. I had kept it short until my dad died. I had grown my hair out so that it was a good bit longer than what it used to be. Now I am putting the past behind me, and moving on to a new future.

I made sure that my hair was even and started cleaning up the hair that's all over the floor and over my bed. I then changed into my pyjamas, set an alarm on my phone and went to sleep.

 **A/N: As I stated in the Author's Note at the start of the chapter, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I do have other things to do as well as writing, so I do not expect myself to have a schedule for uploads. Next chapter might be a good one, so stay tuned. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. If ya did follow/fave/review and I'll see you guys in the next one**


	6. Chapter 6: Helping at the Bakery

**A/N: Please forgive me, I have been really busy with school** _ **cough cough**_ **and** **Mystic Messenger** _ **cough cough**_ **. Writer's block is also a pain in the arse. Anyway, I hope you guys, and gals enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Helping at the Bakery  
**

 _Mira's PoV._

 _You'll surrender now, we are sure of what we see_  
 _Thee can't resist this FANTASY!_

 _SURVIVE!_

 _Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres_  
 _Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus_

 _Madoromi no fuchi de_  
 _Mabuta ni-_

"Ugh, school, Hanji, teachers..." I muttered after turning off my alarm. Today we had PE, one of my least favourite subjects. I got out of the bed and spread out my wings to stretch them, while I stretched out my arms and yawned. I took a speedy ten minute shower and got my uniform on, changing the skirt to a longer one I had from last year. It was quite odd that the uniform this year had the same coloured skirt as my uniform in Ireland.

I headed downstairs to make breakfast, milky tea and toast. After breakfast I dried my hair and put it into the pigtails they used to be in. I had to go back upstairs to get my PE gear. I put a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts into my PE bag, along with a blue and gray cheerleading outfit, you'd never know when you'd need one. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum, is there anything I can do to waste some time?" I asked, placing my bags on the floor.

"Oh, good morning Mira," She turned around to me "You can brush the floor in the bakery. What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it, my hair was too long, and when I put it in a bun, it got too heavy, so I cut it," I said, grabbing a brush and going out to the bakery.

 _ **~Mini Time-Skip~**_

After brushing the floor in the bakery, I went back into the kitchen and put my lunch into my schoolbag. I grabbed my bags and walked to the door.

"Bye Mum. See you later," I said while leaving the house. I walked a bit, and then my phone started vibrating.

 _I just got your messages_

I took out my phone and answered it.

"Hey Petra, how's it going?"  
"Good. Are you on your way to school?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering if you were still sick and were going to stay off. See you at school, bye."

"She hung up..." I muttered, looking at my phone background, Jumin and Elizabeth the 3rd. I put the phone back into my bag and got to the school. I went to my shoe locker and changed shoes. I put my regular shoes away before going out to the club building. The sky looked cloudier than yesterday, the sun just barely peeking through behind the gray puffs. I walked into the Scout Club, everyone was there except Petra.

 _3rd person PoV_

Mira walked into the room, her friends all looking at her in confusion, except for Levi, he was as stoic as ever. Mira placed her bags down as she sat at the table. No-one had recognised her. She sighed, before speaking up.

"You guys are quite stupid, ya know? 'Specially you Hanji. Thought you would've figured it was me by now," she looked at the time on her phone. It was getting close to eight o'clock. "Well, I'll be off. Laters," she said, grabbing her bags and bumping into Petra.

"Mira, you cut your hair?!" Everyone in the room made an 'Ohh' sound, except for Levi, who was still being stoic. Honestly, the blonde couldn't figure out how daft these people are. "Well, yes, I did Petra. Thank's for noticing it was me," she whispered the next sentence to Petra. "They couldn't figure out that it was me, how daft are they?"

Petra shrugged her shoulders as Mira went to class.

 ** _~Time Skip to PE, Brought to you by 707 mashing buttons on his laptop (I really love Mystic Messenger)~_**

 _Mira's PoV_

I went to get changed in the bathroom instead of the changing room, I do have a secret to take care of. Miss Ama-Chan (Don't judge me, I'm a part of the Free! fandom) had said that the boys will be playing basketball, and the girls would be cheering on for them. I got placed with the blue team, which just happens to be Levi's team. I screamed mentally in my mind, just like how a character in a fanfiction I wrote reacted when she figured out she was reborn into Attack on Titan (Hint hint, Her Last and Only Wish). I changed into the cheerleading outfit that I edited so that my wings could breathe, and also so that if something happens I could just fly away instantly.

I walked out into the yard, looking around for Hanji. I then spotted her, still in her science gear. I run over to her, with my lavender pom-poms in hand.

"Hanji, over here," I shouted across the yard. All the other girls wore an outfit that looked different to mine, not really in colour, but design. "Hanji, why aren't you in a cheerleading outfit like everyone else? You are cheering Levi's team on with me, right?"

"I dunno, I just don't feel like it," Hanji replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And I am going to be cheering... for you and Levi to get together since you two are my OTP now." "Hanji!" I scolded her, turning around to scan the area for a certain raven-haired clean-freak.

"Mira, there's slits in your outfit," Hanji stated quietly. I turned around and nodded

"Well, no shit Sherlock," I went closer to her and whispered in her ear, "My wings do need to breathe, don't they?" She nodded as I turned around to see Levi walking towards me and Hanji. I waved slightly, the pom-pom rustling as I did, "Heya Levi," I smiled.

"Tch, Shitty-Glasses, you aren't in your cheerleading outfit again. You're going get in trouble for it someday," He clicked his tongue, glaring at her. She wasn't fazed by his death glare, but she was scared of mine, which was confusing, since Levi's definitely scarier than me.

"Can the Blue Team and the Red Team take their positions on the court now?" Miss Ama-Chan instructed the two teams of male players.

"Good luck, Levi~" I said, shaking my pom-poms slightly before heading off with Hanji to the rest of the Blue Team's cheerleaders.

After a short discussion, we decided on doing a full on cheer, with a pyramid. I was going to be at the top, and that's when I will be using my secret weapon, which everyone, except for Hanji and Levi, with think that it's a prop. But, then again, I may fly up a little at the end.

 _ **~Mini Time Skip, brought by Yoosung playing LoLoL~**_

We were at the point before we do the pyramid. I did a few backflips before climbing on top of the other girls and got to the top. I shook my pom-poms, letting them rustle, whilst everyone shouted "Go Team Blue!". I was screaming something different in my head though, 'Go Levi~'. Right as we finished shouting, the match ended, the Blue Team winning. I spread out my long wings and hovered in the air for a bit, before coming back down to the ground.

Hanji and I went over to Levi, who was drinking tea. "Great job out there, Levi," I congratulated him on his win against the opposing team. He stayed stoic as he held his cup by the rim and sipped at it. I broke away from my friends as the rest of the girls in the class started gathering around me, questioning about my wings. I, of course, told them they were just a prop, and that I could only hover slightly with them.

The girls moved away from me one by one, before I went to the bathroom to change again.

~Another Mini Time Skip, brought by Jumin and Elizabeth 3rd~

I walked into the club room and sat down, dropping my bags on the floor. I grabbed one of my sandwiches and shoved it into my mouth. Petra came over to me and sat down.

"Mira, do you want to go to the town with me today?" Petra asked me. I finished eating the sandwich I had in my hand and answered her.

"Of course, but I would have to ask my mum first," My phone started ringing.

 _I just got your messages_

I jumped to my bag, searching for the phone.

 _Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound,_  
 _Picking up my cellphone that's been ringing._  
 _Wondering what's new-_

"Hello? Oh, hi Mum," I moved the phone away from my face and mouthed 'One second' as I walked out the door. "What do you need?"

"This is very sudden, but I have to go to the shop for ingredients soon. Would you be able to come to the bakery, maybe with a few friends, to look after it for a while?" Mum asked kindly.

"Is there a reason as to why you can't close it for a bit?"

"There are customers waiting. I need you to cover, it'll only take an hour."

"What's in it for me?" I asked

"I'll give you 3000 Yen."

"Deal, also, can I go up the town with Petra after?"

"Yeah, just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Yep, thanks Mum. Bye," I hung up on Mum and went back into the room. I sat down and shoved my other sandwich into my mouth.

"So, Mira, what did Aoiléann say?" Petra asked, curious if I could go up with her today.

"She said yes, but, there's a catch. I have to sign out and take care of the bakery. Anyone wanna come help? Mum said that a few of you could help me." I answered.

"I'll come help." "Me too!" Petra and Hanji replied simultaneously.

"Levi, do you want to come?" I asked. "I see you make a pot of tea a lot. You could stay in the back and make tea for people that are sitting in."

"Fine, brat," he clicked his tongue. We all got our bags and headed for the reception to sign out.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you out unless I have proof that you are telling the truth," the receptionist, Mizuki, stated softly. I got out my phone and showed Mizuki the text my mum had sent me when we were coming to the reception. It was as if Mum had known I needed proof. Mizuki pushed her aqua glasses up with her left hand before she read the text.

 _I allow Mira (and her friends) to sign out to help me in the bakery, Aoiléann_

"Okay, just let me take your journals to stamp them," Mizuki said as we placed our journals on the desk. After she stamped them and signed them, we put them into our bags and went to my house.

When we got there, Levi started going further up the road. "Levi, why are you going up there? My house is here," I asked him. 'He's probably going to his own house to leave in his bag, and probably tell his parents he's helping out somewhere.'

"Tch. I'm going to my own house, I am going to leave my bag in, Brat," 'Called it!' I thought.

"You can just leave it in my house and take it with you when you go back home after. It'll be a waste of time going up there," I said as I went into my house. "Mum, I'm here with Petra, Hanji and Levi."

Mum came through the back door and took off her apron. "Hello Petra. Nice to meet you Hanji and Levi."

"Anyway, Mum, we're here to help. We'll lock Hanji in a room, Levi'll stay in the kitchen and myself and Petra will tend to the customers."

"But I don't want to be locked up in a room," Hanji pouted. I sent her death glares.

"I'm joking Hanji," I turned to Petra and whispered, "I'm not joking." We both laughed as we grabbed Hanji and threw her into the bathroom. I locked the door and went back out to Levi and Mum.

"Someone help me get out of here!" Hanji shouted, banging on the bathroom door. "I thought you were joking Mira."

"I'll get you out now before I leave, Hanji," Mum said, going over to the bathroom and unlocking the door. Hanji jumped out and hugged Mum.

"Thank you so much, Miss Mira's Mum," She exclaimed hugging my mum tightly.

"Please, Hanji, call me Aoiléann. You too Levi. Mira, come here for a second."

"Uh, okay Mum," I replied, walking over to her.

"Is that actually Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman, you know, from Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou?" She whispered, and I nodded. I forgot to mention, Mum was a big fan of Attack on Titan too. "Well, I'd better go. Take care of the bakery."

"Alright," I said and waited for her to leave before locking Hanji back in the bathroom. "Hanji, you are in there for your own good." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

"How exactly is this good for me?!" Hanji questioned in that bathroom.

"Can't answer that, there's customers, bye!" I said, grabbing an apron and heading out to Petra, who was already helping customers. "You have everything sorted here?" I asked, she nodded as a reply. "Okay, I'll go check on Levi now."

I went to the kitchen, and Levi was already making tea for himself. "Levi, you are supposed to make tea for the customers, not yourself."

"No-one's been ordering tea," he paused to take a drink, "So, I'm making my own, brat." I facepalmed and replied to him.

"Well, I'm ordering an Earl Grey tea that's half tea, and half milk. You got an order, so get at it!" I semi-shouted at him. I calmed down before adding, "I was left in charge, so I tell you guys what to do."

"What do I do then?!" Hanji shouted from the bathroom.

"Stay in there!" I shouted back.

 _ **~Le Time Skip, brought by Elizabeth 3rd, Jumin's adorable cat~**_

I stayed with Petra most of the time, mostly because we couldn't hear Hanji shouting like a lunatic in the bathroom. I felt slightly sorry for Levi as he could hear her loud and clear in the kitchen. Mum came back and gave me the 3000 Yen for working, she also let Hanji out of the bathroom, again. I told Petra that we should re-schedule the day up the town, since I was dead tired after working so hard, and putting up with Hanji screaming bloody murder for ten minutes.

I was lying in my bed, recalling everything important that had happened today. I looked at the bare walls in my room, which needed decorating. I went under my bed and got out an unopened suitcase. I unzipped it and inside was all my anime merch, except for the Levi posters that are still in my closet. I placed an Ichigo, a Rukia, a Happy, a Natsu, a Lucy, a Sailor Moon, a Luna, and a Tuxedo Mask Pop! Vinyl onto a shelf on the wall.

I then got a Kirito, a Asuna and a Yui plush and put them neatly onto my bed, I also put a 707 cushion on too. I got a few posters from different animes, and Mystic Messenger, and put them up on the walls of my room. It now started to feel more like home to me. I laid back down on my bed and fell to sleep in my clothes.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long! I never get much inspiration and end up procrastinating on the chapter. Plus notifications from Mystic Messenger don't help me either lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see ya in the next one, bye~**


End file.
